Primle Everdeen
by DeathTribute
Summary: Solo el simple hecho de mirarlo a los ojos me hace querer seguir viviendo. Pero salió elegido en la cosecha, y ya no puedo hacer nada más que mirar su muerte, ojalá rápida. (WI?)


**Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre es de autoría de Suzanne Collins, y por lo tanto de su pertenencia. **

**Este one-shot participa en el reto "What If?" del foro Días Oscuros.**

* * *

Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo un hermano, Primle, que está fuera de lugar en el Distrito 12, igual que mi madre. Nunca se han parecido a los de la Veta, con ojos oliva y pelo grisáceo como el mío o el de Gale. Es de pelo rubio, ojos verdosos, y la verdad es muy cariñoso y afable. Ayuda a mi madre cuando vienen heridos, no quiere aprender a cazar ya que le dan fobia los bosques y poco más puedo contar de él. La gente se ha encariño con Primle, y yo igual. Es la única persona que estoy segura que quiero.

Lo malo es que hoy es su primera cosecha. Aunque no le he dejado pedir teselas, pero de todas formas hay una mínima posibilidad, casi imposible, de que salga. Seguramente ha tenido pesadillas con respecto al tema, porque cuando desperté no lo vi a mi lado. Tiene solo 12 años, es tan inocente…

Avanzo hacia la bruma del amanecer y salgo a los bosques cercanos. Voy a mi lugar de reunión con Gale con un poco de queso de nuestra cabra y nos damos un festín con un pan y el sabroso queso. Sonrío para mis adentros, feliz de poder celebrar, ya que la otra alternativa es morirse de miedo.

-O-

Pasan horas, horas de horas en mi mente, cuando llega la cosecha. Niños y jóvenes de todas las edades arrimados para contarlos en la lista. Primle sale al final, con todos los de su edad, y está listo.

— ¡Damas primero! —Recita sonriente Effie Trinket después del discurso del alcalde Undersee.

Revuelve por largos segundos, sale un nombre que no reconozco de ningún lado, y sonrío. Otro año más sin sufrir. Vaya alivio. Entonces, vienen los hombres. Mi respiración se agita un poco. Puede aparecer Peeta Mellark, el que me salvó la vida hace años, Gale, mi amigo desde hace cuatro años, o, en el peor de los casos…mi hermanito.

Rezo para que ninguno de los tres muchachos que más aprecio sea el que lea la del Capitolio, pero la suerte no está de mi lado.

— ¡Primle Everdeen! —La respiración se me entrecorta y Primle, con pasos cortos y su traje formal, avanza al escenario. La gente está perturbada y triste: así siempre se ponen cuando sale uno de doce años.

Gale me mira, mientras creo que susurra: _lo siento_. Y yo lloro, lloro desconsolada. Todos consideran muerto a mi hermano, nadie está feliz, el silencio se mezcla con el barullo de los apostadores y me siento perdida, sola, en la inmensa oscuridad que abarca el Edificio de Justicia.

Me rompo. Me rompo en miles de diminutos pedazos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¡El destino! ¡El destino es tan cruel! Es solo la suerte. Y la suerte no está siempre de nuestro lado. El único ganador, Haymitch, no puede enseñar nada a nadie si siempre está ebrio. ¡Primle no tiene ninguna posibilidad!

Solo sé que morirá. Ojalá que los profesionales, o quien sea que lo mate, no sean tan crueles para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Ojalá lo maten rápido, apuñalado en el corazón, o con una lanza en la cabeza. No quiero que muera desangrado, no quiero que sufra… Ni siquiera en la arena, en donde se supone que hacen sufrir a los Distritos.

-O-

Primle está ahí, en la arena. Han pasado semanas, creo que un mes, desde su elección, y lo único que puedo hacer es ver cómo va a morir por televisión. Los juegos van a empezar. Esto será un desastre. Mi madre llora, igual que yo, mientras suplicamos al cielo que muera rápido.

— ¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

Sesenta segundos, y pronto empieza todo. Primle corre con todas sus fuerzas al valle, evitando al bosque, mientras intenta agarrar una mochila de color verde musgo. La toma sin ningún problema, y se dirige a un arbusto que tiene atrás una cueva donde se mete y se esconde. Pero hay un problema.

— ¿Dónde estás, pobre? —Dice un profesional. Cato.

— ¡Ven, sal! ¡No tengas miedo! —Incita Glimmer, despreciando a Primle.

— ¡Va a ser rápido, te lo prometo! —Exclama el del Distrito 1, mordaz. Mi hermanito sabe que morirá, pero no lo dejará tan fácil. Revisa en la cueva su mochila, y hay una cerbatana con ocho dardos.

Luego sale, y con un poco de fuerza lanza un dardo a Glimmer. Cae desangrándose al suelo, ya que el dardo ha caído en su yugular. Primle corre, temeroso, aunque sabe que va a morir. Cato y el del Distrito 1 van mucho más rápido que él, y pronto lo atrapan. Luego, suena el cañón de Glimmer.

— ¡Es hora de vengarla! —Dicen, mientras que deciden ahogar a Primle en el lago cercano a su base. Le quintan su cerbatana mientras la rompen para que sea inutilizable, y están listos para matarlo.

Pronto veo la cara azul de Primle por el ahogo, y un grito sale de mi boca cuando suena el cañón. No puedo evitar llorar, mi madre me abraza y yo intento quitarme, ya que la mujer ida cuando murió mi padre sigue en mi cabeza.

—Ve a cazar, Katniss.

Solo quedan quince personas en los juegos, a pesar de que es el primer día. Entre los difuntos, están Glimmer…

Y Primle.

Ya tengo una nueva persona que puede aparecer en mis pesadillas. Genial.

Ahora… ¿Para qué ir a cazar, si no tengo a un chico que me felicite por mis hazañas de caza? No tengo razones. Prefiero, ahora, morir de hambre. Lo único que me queda es Gale…Es un buen momento para morir, la verdad. Si no muero de hambre, quiero morir de un tiro por mis delitos de caza.

En mis sueños, solo puedo ver a Primle siendo asesinado por Cato y el chico del Distrito 1. Algunas palabras permanecen en mi mente mientras tomo un cuchillo en la madrugada.

_Muerte._

_Cariño._

_Te volveré a ver._

Pero el cuchillo cae de mis manos. Odio al Capitolio. Y veré si hay algo posible para hacerlo caer…y vengar la sangre de mi hermanito.

_Odio._

_Desfallecimiento._

_Cordura._

Ya no tengo cordura, estoy completamente perdida y loca en el espacio. No soy nadie. Pero a la vez soy alguien. ¿El destino quiere que siga viviendo…?

No. No existe el destino.

Solo la suerte.

Y la suerte, no está de mi lado.

Nunca lo ha estado.

_Este es el adiós._

_Adiós mundo._

_Ojalá te vea en la otra vida, Primle._


End file.
